Frankie the Vampire
by Simpsonspuppy
Summary: Frankie the squealer becomes a vampire with the help of Major and Doc until things go pretty insane, when Frankie tries to kill Fat Tony. There is gonna be FrankieXRip chapters. I dont own Hellsing or Simpsons.
1. Welcome to the Millenium

It was a nice, warm summer in Springfield. Everyone was having fun and playing in the water, but that soon will be gone in the month of September, back to work and back to school. But this isn't about the Simpson family's adventure but, an experience that Frankie, himself will never forget and so will his soul. It started on the month of August, when everyone is ready to go buy supplies for school next month. Frankie was helping out Fat Tony with the "chores" they usually do.

"Frankie, take that picture off the wall. It's very dark and disturbing." Said Fat Tony in disgust.

"Right away." Frankie took down the picture and dropped it into a box of unwanted items.

"You know, Frankie. Why do you have to squeal on us so much lately?" Fat Tony questioned Frankie.

"Well... uh.. It makes me feel happy and jump up to your level of... respect." Sighed Frankie.

"No it doesn't. It only allows us to get in trouble by the cops and other mafias." Fat Tony scorned.

"Um... sorry..." Frankie tilted his head down.

"Sorry isn't going to work in real life, you have to squeal less often and shut you trap more often." As Fat Tony leaves Frankie behind, at the club.

"Why can't my life be easier? I want to show Fat Tony that I could do better, but... That always fails." Frankie sighs and locks the door behind him.

Frankie began walking back to his house, the reason he walked was that his car was repossessed cause of his lack of money he earns everyday.

While walking, he noticed two men, one fat and short and another tall and thin. They were very strange looking and Frankie had never seen these people before so, Frankie approached them to welcome them to Springfield.

"Um... Hello, there. My name's Frankie t-the squealer but you can c-call me Frankie." Frankie shyly said.

They turned around and then stared at him for a moment then, started laughing.

"W-Why are they laughing at me?" Frankie thought. They stopped laughing after a while and then introduced themselves.

"Hallo, mein name ist Max Montana but most people call me Herr Major." said the fat, short man.

" And mein ist Doc." said the other man.

"Oh! So you guys are from another country!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Of course we are from a another country, you idiot." said Doc

"Doc, Shh! Anyvay, we were wondering if you vould like to join the Millennium." Major responded to Frankie.

"M-Millennium? Never heard that kind of mafia before." Frankie confusingly told Major.

" Oh no,no,no. It's an organization."

"What kind of organization?"

"Oh you know... you complete these tasks for meh." Doc started to nod.

"Should I join this Millennium thing or should I stick to my other job?" Frankie thought.

"Um... No thanks, I'll just stick to my other job, being a squealer." Frankie sighed and started to leave but Major and Doc stopped him from doing so.

" Vell, we can arrange that for you if you join us." Major quickly responded.

" No,thanks. I rather spend my miserable days working for the mafia then bother you people."

"Your in da mafia? We can help you defend yourself with this surgery." Doc asked.

" Um.. Yes but no thanks." Frankie sulked and left and before he did, Major stopped him again and said,

" Vell... here's my card if you change your mind." Major gives Frankie a white card containing contact info.

"Um... T-thanks." Frankie started to leave. When he was completely out of their sight, Major whispered:

"He's fery determined, at any time he vill vant to join us, I can see clearly he has a strong heart into evil."

" Vhat you mean, Herr Major?" Doc asked Major, confused.

" Vell, he vants to be the best out of all of them from vhat I saw and heard, he's a nobody and now, vhen he joins us, he vill kill everyone he hates in this town, and vhen he does, he vill the most powerful almost to be vampire."

"Excellent idea, Herr Major. I vill make the most powerful freak-chip, ready for him." Doc leaves into the house, going to tell the other members of the Millennium of this wonderful news.

"Okay, everyone. Herr Major and I found another member of the Millennium."

"Is it a girl!" Schrodinger jumped into excitement.

"No. It's a man. So calm da hell down, Schrodinger."

"Oh, who is this man? Is he handsome?" As Zorin heard the word, man.

" Zorin, why you ask me these questions?"

"..." Captain was neither surprised, happy or upset.

"What's his name?" Rip Van Winkle really wanted to know who this was.

"Vell, his name is Frankie."

" Thats a wonderful name."

" Ooooh, Rip likes Frankie!" Schrodinger started to laugh and tease Rip.

"No I don't! I don't even know how he looks like and I never met him before!" Rip started to blush when she heard Schrodinger yelled that out.

"Okay, Schrodinger stop making fun of Rip. And you, stop blushing on your crush."

"Um, ." Rip and Schrodinger apologized.

"You people are too soft." Doc in disgust.

Jan and Luke enter the room to see what was going on in that room.

"What the **** is going on here?" Jan,who is pissed off.

"Quiet, Jan. Tell, me what's going on here." Luke, politely and calmly says.

" Vell, there is going to be a new member joining the Millennium." Doc sighs.

"Is it a hot girl?" Jan gets all excited.

" No, its a guy and his name is Frankie." Rip Van responds to Jan.

"Ah, **** me."

"Shut up,Jan. You're embarrassing us."

"So, is he going to be a vampire like us?" Zorin asks Doc.

" Ja, but not any normal vampire but a very powerful one." Doc starts to hysterically laugh,so does Jan and Luke. Rip, Schrodinger, and Zorin weakly laugh, and Captain says nothing nor laughs.

"Hellsing vill have destroy him, but he is not going to be easy for getting rid of, even Alucard will have trouble destroying him."

Doc stops laughing and becomes serious at the moment. Frankie was going to be a vampire that Frankie, himself has not known the truth about the Millennium.


	2. Gone

**Disclaimler: ****I Do NOT own TS or Hellsing. **

**Frankierox1996, sorry I hadn't talked to you in awhile, but the Private Messaging isn't working, you must of disabled the Messaging so can you change it into enabled so we are able to speak again.**

As Frankie walked back home, he opened the door to his house, as he was greeted by his daughter, Diane, at the door.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey sweety, just came back from work, how's school?"

"School is okay, I made new friends and there was this boy, his name is Bart, was in my class and became my first friend." Frankie was glad that his daughter was getting used to at the new school, Springfield Elementary. His wife called him into the kitchen because there was a call from two mysterious men who had been acquaintances with Frankie. As Frankie picked up the phone to see who this was, he immediately knew it was them.

"Ach, ve vere expecting you."

"H-How did you get my number?"

"Ve hafe known quite a few people that vork vith you." Each time they spoke, Frankie has heard only a cold, sadistic voice that were disguised under their accents. Frankie thought who gave him his number and why.

"No, can't be Johnny, maybe Louie or Legs, could be Tony…" Every thought scared Frankie, what if someone was hired to kill him? What if they threatened to hurt his family? What if it was his own boss, who decided to damage him after all the squealing he has done in the past? He decided to get the bottom of this conflict and resolve it. Frankie went to sleep until his alarm clock rang on 5'oclock am, he woke up, ate a quick breakfast and quickly went out the door. He had 20 minutes to spare until the business was open, but he had noticed something unusual, the door was opened and he heard a conversation between someone. He quietly opened the door to see what it was about.

The apparitions became clear, it was Johnny, Louie, Legs, and the boss Fat Tony complaining about whether or not, they should kill Frankie or not.

"What about his wife and kid? Shouldn't they be killed too?" Louie suggested.

"Don't worry, they'll live but they would have to pay the consequences, by giving me all the money they have, so there won't be trouble." Tony responded.

Frankie saw they all agreed on killing him, and hurting his family, he closed the door quietly, but then heard by Legs and Louie, they turned around. Frankie ran away from the business, running for his life as they were hot on his trail. Frankie jumped over fences, opened doors, jumped off apartments and took a ride from people. He started to notice that Tony and his crew hadn't caught up, so he started to walk in relief. As he turned around the corner, Tony and his gang were right there.

" Frankie what a pleasant surprise, you are fired for now on, or should I say dead?" Tony pulled out a pistol and the chase began again. They all ran, past a crowd of people Frankie was able to lose them in that crowd that was so large that you weren't being able to move. Today was the event that everyone parties and have a great time, so he was absolutely sure that they could get lost in that crowd. Frankie turned around to see, Fat Tony and his gang stopped, they watch him with anger and angst. He also saw the Simpson family, who waved at first but motioned to go back, they had an apprehensive look.

He wasn't stopping so Tony won't be able to catch up, until the whole town motioned to come back except Fat Tony and his gang, who were motioning him to keep going on. Frankie was in the middle of the road, but then turned to his head to the left, when instantly a truck was going at full speed at Frankie. Frankie stopped and then was hit with a sound, like a board was hit.

Frankie falls 2 feet away from the event, he felt no pain but he only saw more and more of the light as he blinked. He started to hear someone screaming and saw Marge and Homer by his left side, on his right Bart and Lisa, Lisa was crying and Bart looked melancholy. Dr. Hibbert came to his side, and claimed that he won't be able to survive since the major loss of blood, Marge started to tear up and Homer comforted her. Frankie touched his right cheek, to see that his from his right cheek, stomach, and left arm skin were ripped off from the truck and the extremely sharp pavement on the road.

The deepest rip was in his stomach, it was cause when he was hit by the car and was pulled from behind, there was a pointy, sharp, about 5 inches rock that passed under the car and punctured his stomach so when the truck went on, pulled along his stomach as the majority of blood gushed out. It was the same with his left arm, but his right cheek was scraped off from the pavement since it was rocky and it was easy to hurt yourself.

He had a feeling that he will never see his daughter grow up to be a young woman. His hearing started to fade as people were chattering away, the Mayor held him in his arms, as the Mayor himself started to shed tears. He only liked Frankie since he has been always on his side, when the Mayor was in major trouble. As many people mourned, he turned his head to the right, to see Fat Tony and his crew laughing, they were laughing at his death and pain. Frankie turned his head up in the air, as he started to see more of this light appearing in front of his eyes. He started to shed a few tears, to get it over with.

The people from his sides said Goodbye, they will meet each other again, as Fat Tony and his gang stepped up in a frivolous mood, they said good bye instantly as one of them snickered. They left, and Frankie started to slowly close his eyes, he thought what would happen in the afterlife.

He wondered whether if it was possible if he survived, but the chances are steep. He closed his eyes as he was tearing up. This was the end for Frankie the Squealer and his friends.


End file.
